


Falling Out: A Tale of Two Soldiers

by CelestesXFiles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, No Smut, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestesXFiles/pseuds/CelestesXFiles
Summary: Reiner Braun is back from his mission as a warrior and is happy to see you, his childhood friend. You slowly begin to build a relationship but you can't help but wonder why things are so strange. He doesn't seem like Reiner. He doesn't seem like who you thought Reiner was.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Reiner's Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a gender neutral fic so if at any time it seems focused on one gender, please let me know. I want this to be inclusive! This fic is also meant to be just fluff and a lot of angst. I don't usually use harsh language but I will try to put trigger warnings before each chapter. I will (hopefully) update at least once a week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an introduction to your relationship with Reiner Braun.

_Reiner is finally back from his mission_

Reiner and I met as kids when training to be warriors. He was always so focused on his goals. He put in more effort than most. I didn't get to inherit a titan but Reiner did and that made him so much cooler. I looked up to him. But I was just an Eldian soldier fighting for the Marleyans. I was basically nothing, but I still had pride in my position. I hoped I could climb the ranks and be as awesome as Reiner. Before he left for his big mission to Paradis, I got to talk to him.

"We'll miss you."

"I know but what I have to do is necessary."

"But you're so young. Are you truly happy with your position?"

"Of course I am! My age doesn't matter, I will make those island devils pay for the sins that their ancestors committed!"

"Good luck, Reiner!" I gave him a peck on the cheek. After I realized what I did, my eyes widened. His face turned bright pink. Mine did as well. Did I really just kiss one of the brave fighters who will help save humanity? He smiled. Did he appreciate it? I didn't have time to think. Before I knew it, he was on the boat to his destination.

I waited five years. They had to send Zeke and Pieck as reinforcements. I was so worried. 17-year-old me couldn't even fathom the possibility that my childhood crush was dead. Thankfully, he was alive. I was so lucky to see him return. He may not have been in the greatest shape but I'm so glad that he made it back. We locked eyes as his boat made it to the dock. He gave me a small smile. He was putting on the facade that everything was okay, but his eyes told a different story. He had seen some stuff and it was okay for him to feel overwhelmed. As long as he was still loyal to Marley, his actions and feelings were excused.

When he got off the boat, his gaze was wandering as if he was looking for someone. His mom. Of course. Who wouldn't want to see their mom after they spent half a decade trying to get rid of evil people? I was going to go home when Reiner stopped me in my tracks.

"Where are you going? You didn't even say hello."

"Oh, hey Braun. I didn't want to bother you. You were talking to your mother, and who am I to interrupt?"

"I guess you're right, but uh... do you want to talk later this week?"

"Yes, of course. and you can tell me all about the mission. I'm glad to have you back."

"Uh yeah... I'm glad to be home..." He seemed a little upset when I brought up the mission. That didn't matter though. We had plans. Nothing concrete but he said he wanted to talk. That had to mean something. So, I walked home and stayed up pretty late. I couldn't sleep knowing that Reiner wanted to talk to me.

He came back on Tuesday and it was now Saturday. We still haven't met up. I put on some casual clothes and my armband and I started walking to his house. Maybe he isn't feeling well. I knock on his door only to be greeted by his mother. "Hello Mrs. Braun, is Reiner home?"

"Yes, let me go get him. He will be down in just a moment. You can wait inside if you'd like." She walked up the stairs and I sat on the couch. I looked at the clock. 2:30 P.M. It's not early or late. Hopefully he is dressed and isn't busy.

Reiner and his mom make their way down the staircase. He has heavy eye bags and his posture is less than ideal. But it is okay. He sits on the couch next to me. We don't make eye contact but he acknowledges my presence. He says my name and he turns to look at me but his head is down. "Y/N, would you like to go for a walk?" Our eyes finally meet and I begin to melt. God, he is so charming. I can hardly breathe.

"YEA- I mean.. Yes, I'd love to go." It's very hard to maintain my excitement. Seeing him again after all these years sparked something in me. He grew so much. Not only in size, but as a person. He seems more mature and quiet. I can't help but feel sad about it. I don't know what he saw during those 5 years but it must've been horrible. He wasn't as cocky or as enthusiastic as he used to be. I want to be there for him.

We decided to just walk around the block. No location in mind. Just aimless wandering while we talk about our experiences from the five year time frame. He lets me start off and I tell him about my training to prepare for the war. My training wasn't exceptionally hard, but it was a challenge. It was hard getting up only to face the daily question; Do I really want to dedicate my life to the battlefield? Of course I do. If it is for the freedom of Marley and for the sake of my existence. Sometimes my answer would be different. I don't like to talk about the days where I had a different response. It makes me feel guilty. Why wouldn't I fight for my family and the nation that is so kind to me? Marley let's me live and in return I don't want to fight for them? I'm not ungrateful. I swear. "Since I kinda went on a tangent, do you want to talk about life in Paradis?"

"There is not much to talk about. Those people were evil. No doubt. They were savages. Animals. However, my resolve is strong. After losing Marcel, I couldn't afford to make many mistakes. I got the island devils to trust me. I was a soldier for their "scout regiment" and it was scary. They didn't care about anyone else but themselves. One of their captains had no mercy for anything that he fought. He slashed Zeke up pretty bad. The section commander did experiments on living creatures for their own amusement. The commander was the worst one of them all. He sent hundreds, if not, thousands of soldiers to their deaths because he had a dream. He made the soldiers capture Annie and one of his recruits ate Bertholdt. The commander ended up dying in the end. Serves him right..."

We began to walk in silence for a bit after his last sentence. He was just a kid. He didn't deserve to see all that at such a young age. No one deserves to see that. I can't even imagine. "Do you regret going on that mission?"

"No. Hopefully, we are closer to possessing the founding titan. Marcel, Annie, and Bertholdt's sacrifices were not in vain." Another moment of silence. All we could hear was our footsteps and the faint sound of other people's conversations. It is a common saying that eyes are the window to the soul. I believed it of course, but I never gave it too much thought. However, after staring into Reiner's hazel irises, I couldn't think of anything else. He lost all his comrades to some lowlife animals with nothing better to do. He must be in so much pain. Maybe now isn't the time to confess what I used to feel. "Hey Y/N, I want to tell you something."

"What's up?"

"You remember that kiss you gave me when we were kids?" He chuckles. My heart stops for a second. My whole body freezes. He remembers that? It was buried in my mind and he dug it up. Just like that. I didn't ever want to remember that. It was embarrassing. I was just a kid in love.

"Oh...Yeah I remember haha. But we were just kids. So it didn't mean anything."

"Are you sure? Because that kiss kept little Reiner going. And I guess it was something to look forward to when I came back." He walks in front of me, blocking my path. He grabs both my hands. He seems so serious. We stand there. No words are spoken. It is not awkward. It is a comfortable silence. Comfortable in the sense that we both can breathe before it eventually happens. His hands make a bee line to my waist and my fingers caress each side of his face. Our eyes close. His nose brushes up against mine. The feeling... tantalizing. The tension that hung between our mouths was such a tease.

He beats me to the punch. He leans in and pulls me closer. The feeling of our lips touching can only be described as a sensation of passion. Feeling his tongue push on mine was pure bliss. If I didn't pull away, God only knows where that might've gone. I wiped the saliva from my face. Fortunately, no one was there. Unfortunately, it was getting dark out. Being the chivalrous man he is, he walked me home.

"Thank you for checking on me today, Y/N. I got to remember the good things about being a teen. Maybe you can come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"It was nice talking to you and yeah. I'll make sure to let my parents know that I'm going over tomorrow.”

"Alright, see you at my house at around six o'clock. I hope Ms. Braun will be okay with it. Now that I think about it, I would just be barging in on her quality time with her son. Maybe I shouldn't go. But it's too late to cancel. It's not like I can just send Reiner an instant message. 

Another sleepless night.

I didn't get much shut-eye but I'm not super groggy. I get up to look in the mirror. _Do I really want to dedicate my life to the battlefield?_ I just want to rest. I want the war to go away so I can be happy. I also understand that it is necessary to fight for Marley.

I clean my room and go run errands for my parents. It's the least I could do since I would be skipping out on supper with them. When I finished with my chores, I waited till six o'clock. What happened yesterday has not left my mind. It was a tattoo on my brain. It was amazing but it is a bit unsettling knowing that we did that after talking about the fallen warriors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback! This is my first work so if there are any mistakes or inconsistencies, bring it to my attention. I want it to be enjoyable for the reader.


	2. Walking Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having casual dinner with Ms. Braun, you and Reiner go on a walk and he gets to interact with your mom.

It is 5:30 P.M. I kiss my parents goodbye and tell them I’ll be home by 8:30 P.M. Armband on my left bicep. His house is only a 10 minute walk from mine. I approach the Braun house and Reiner is outside waiting for me. “Glad to see you could make it, y/n.”

”Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

Reiner’s mom comes outside to see me. ”Hey, y/n. I was so happy to hear that Reiner invited you over for dinner.” At least she doesn’t see me as a nuisance. Or maybe she’s just hiding her true feelings.

”I hope I’m not bothering you guys. Thank you for your hospitality Ms. Braun.”

”Of course. And please, call me Karina. Now, let’s go inside so we can eat before the food gets cold.” We sit at the dining table and my nose is hit with the aroma of the food. It’s just chicken over rice. Nothing special, but it’s delicious. I’m a simple person. 

I look around at the decor. Their house is pretty empty.

Reiner is an only child and his dad wasn’t in his life. Karina decided to pass on a lot of genetics. The blonde hair. The hazel eyes. The nose. Strong brow. I’m curious about how alike they are in terms of personality. 

There was nothing surprising said while eating. Just casual banter.

We finish the meal and I help the two clean up. Reiner and I sit back down in our chairs. Karina goes upstairs and leaves Reiner and I to chat. He begins the conversation. “About the kiss yesterday… I enjoyed it.” _Well I did too but do I have to tell him? That’s embarrassing._

”Yeah, I did too…”

”Did it mean anything to you?” _Why is he asking all the questions that I want to ask him?_

”Yeah. I mean it was my first kiss and it was with my childhood crush.”

”I was your childhood crush?”

”Was it not obvious?”

”Now that I think about it, you didn’t really hide it. I was just too blind to see.”

”It’s not your fault. You have a lot of responsibilities. Plus, it’s not like it matters anyway.”

”I couldn’t accept your feelings then… But I can now.” He stands up and I follow. Not for a kiss. For a hug. I wrap my arms around his neck. I feel his arms around my waist. We both squeeze. I haven’t had a hug in so long. His warmth makes me feel secure. I feel safe.

Not pulling away from the hug, I say, “What now?”

”We stay like this forever, no?” He laughs. I scoff.

”Yeah yeah. We’ve got until eight-thirty.”

”Y/N?”

”Hm?”

”It’s nine.” I yank my head back fast. “I’m just kidding. It’s only eight o’clock.” I slap his shoulder lightly.

”Haha you’re so funny.” It goes without saying that that was sarcastic. We let go and grab each other’s hands. “I should go. I don’t want my parents to get worried and it’s already getting dark.”

”I’ll go with you. Walking alone is always dangerous… And your parents will praise me for bringing you home early.” _What a charmer._ “Let me get my coat and my armband.” Reiner goes upstairs and I am left alone. I push in my chair. I fold my arms and begin to roam around the house. I found a photograph and picked it up.

The photograph is of Reiner and his mother, Karina. Reiner was only 12 in that photo. He was so proud of himself. He wore the largest smile while pointing at the band around his arm. He became an honorary Marleyan once he obtained the power of the Armoured Titan. Karina seemed joyful as well. I heard footsteps so I put the picture down.

“You ready to go?” He asks.

“Yup, all set.” Reiner opens the door and allows me to step out first. It’s a bit cold so I feel bad for letting the man tag along. He turns off the lights and closes the door. We begin to walk and after a minute or two, he puts his right arm around me. I felt my cheeks heat up. In my attempt to be flirtatious, I teasingly asked, “Is that all you got, sir?”

”It’s not like I can make out with you in the middle of the town.” _Ahhh! Why do I even try? He so smooth wit it._

"What’s stopping you?” Occasionally, I decide to impulsively say things because I’m so in the moment. I don’t think about the consequences until after I speak. This is one of those times. Reiner uses his right hand to turn my head towards his. We pause. He gets up close and personal. There was no room for any God between us.

”I wouldn’t want to get you all hot and bothered before we see your mom and dad.” He kisses my cheek, then rests his chin on the top of my head. I felt the weight of his hands on my shoulders. “Thank you for having dinner with my mother and I. I’m glad to be home and have someone like you.”

”Of course. I’ve always been there for you and I always will be.” He takes a deep breath. We continue. With my hands in my pockets, I ask out of curiosity, “Did you ever have a childhood crush?”

”No. I was too young and too busy for romance. There was this one girl, though. She was blonde and had blue eyes and was really short. Small, yet mighty.” Reiner looks at the floor, reminiscing about the girl. I don’t remember meeting any girl like that during training… 

I decide not to ask for any more details from him and just let it be. Neither of us speak for a while and I space out. While I’m in autopilot mode, Reiner thinks it’s a good idea to lighten the mood. He, quite literally, sweeps me off my feet and carries me bridal style.

”Uhh I don't know how I feel about this. You should put me down now.” He has a lot of muscle so it is not a surprise that he can carry me, but why now? And he looks so smug.

”You’re so light, y/n.” **INSERT INTERNAL SCREAMING.** “I wish I could hold you in my arms forever.” **INTERNAL SCREAMING INTENSIFIES.**

We finally arrive at my house. Reiner puts me down before knocking. I straighten out my clothes. We wait for the door to open.

”Y/N, you’re home!” My mom hugs me but I have not entered the house yet.

”Hello Mrs. L/N.” Reiner shakes my mom's hand.

”Reiner! Thank you so much for bringing y/n back. I hope it wasn’t too much trouble. Would you like to come inside and have a glass of water?

”Thank you Mrs. L/N, but I’m fine. I just wanted to make sure your child got back home safe. And thank you for letting y/n come over for supper.”

”You’re such a gentleman!” My mom turns her head, probably to look at my dad. I look over at Reiner and he winks at me. He got his praise.

”I was also wondering if I may borrow them next week. I have something special planned.” _HUH??? I DIDN'T KNOW HE HAD ANYTHING PLANNED!_

”Oh yes of course! Y/N needs to get out of the house more!”

”Alright that’s enough. I think Reiner has to go now, right?” I say, questioning when the madness will end.

”Ah, y/n is right. I should be going now. Goodbye, Mrs. L/N.” Reiner cups my face and gives me a forehead kiss. He looks me in my eye and says, “I’ll see you next week for our date. Goodnight, y/n.”

I walk inside my house and look at my mom. She gives me the “what just happened” look. I give her the “I don’t want to talk about it” look. However, we were both happy. The love of my life is finally taking interest in me and my mom gets to think about her child’s future. I say hello to my father who is sitting in the kitchen, then I go to my room and lay down, but the blood pumping throughout my body keeps me awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If not updated by January 1st, I am sorry. Feel free to leave any feedback and/or constructive criticism.


	3. Surprise Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner shows up to your house and takes you out for a date.

It’s been a week since I visited the Braun household for dinner. Reiner said he had plans for us, however, he wasn’t specific. He never came over to confirm anything.

The sun is in the middle of the sky. Twelve o’clock. There are no clouds. I was practicing my penmanship at my desk when I heard a knock on my door. I get up from my chair, turn the knob, and pull. “Reiner! What are you doing here? And who let you in?”

”Your mom did. I told you I had something planned, no?” He leans on the frame of the door holding a bouquet of white roses.

”Well, yeah, but I didn’t know when. You never told me what day. I thought you would come over and let me know.”

”My bad. Anyway, you should get ready. And wear comfortable shoes. We’ll be out for a while. Oh, also, these are for you.” He hands me the flowers.

”Thank you. Oh wow, they smell amazing, but are you not going to tell me where you’re taking me so I can wear the proper attire?”

”Wear something that you feel nice in. Something that you wouldn’t mind wearing around town.” He kissed me on the cheek and closed the door.

The fact that this was last-minute was a tad frustrating. Though, it would all be okay in the end, right? Reiner wants to spend time with me. He didn’t mean to upset me. He even brought me flowers. I set the roses on my desk and I look in my closet. What to wear?

I decide to go with navy blue bottoms, a white button-up shirt, and a beige cardigan. It’s basic but not bummy. Black shoes seem like the way to go, so I grab my shoes out of my closet and put them by my chair. I go to my drawer and grab the first pair of socks I see. White.

As I’m going to sit down, Reiner opens the door to my room. ”I’m almost ready. Give me like two seconds.” I struggle to put on my shoes as Reiner’s gaze rushes me. He made my heartbeat accelerate. That did not matter. What mattered was getting revenge for making me get ready for this abrupt meeting.

I tie my second shoe and practically jump out of my seat. “Finally, you took forever. Now let’s get out of here.” He says. Braun grabs me by my hips and pulls me closer to him in an attempt to kiss me. I put my hand over his mouth.

”Nope, not gonna happen.”

He raises his hand, removes mine from his face and leans toward the left side of my head. He whispers into my ear, “You know you want to.”

”I don’t want to. I’m a little upset right now.”

”Is it something I did?”

_I might as well address it since he asked so politely._ “Your plans were so sudden. It’s like they’re more for you and not us. You aren’t considering my schedule and time and feelings.” I sit down on the edge of my bed, avoiding his stare.

He finds a spot next to me. Since we are side-by-side, he hugs my body and puts his head on my shoulder. “I’m sorry. I now know that impulsive dates can be a little anxiety-inducing. I’ll make sure to let you know next time.”

”A date?”

”You sound surprised.”

”I am. I didn’t think it was a date.”

”Maybe we shouldn’t go out today. Do you want to go out another day?”

”I already got dressed. It would be a shame for all the effort to go to waste.”

”Are you sure?”

”Yeah, let’s go. Where are you taking me? Should I bring cash? Or a pocket knife?”

”Neither. We are going to go for ice cream, which I will pay for, and walk around town. We will sit down and we will talk about our darkest secrets and deepest fears. Then, we will go over to my house. My mom is out of town and I think it would be nice to have some alone time. Does that sound good, y/n?”

”That sounds more than good… That sounds amazing.”

”Great. Are you ready to head out?” Reiner gets up and lends me his hand.

We descend the stairs. He holds open the door for me but before I can step out, my dad stops us and says “Hey, y/n, where do you think you’re going?”

”I’m gonna hang out with Reiner today. Mom didn’t mention it?”

”She did, but I wanted to hear it from you. I didn’t think you would leave without telling me but I guess I was wrong. Next time, I won't be so lenient. And Reiner, it’s good to see you. How is your mother? She knows you’re taking my child out today, right?”

”Yes, of course Mr. L/N. And my mom is doing well, thank you for asking.” Reiner responded.

”Alright, well, I’ll let you two go. Y/N should be here by nine o’clock.”

”She’ll be here by eight-thirty.

”You know just what to say, Braun. Have fun, you two.”

”We will.” Reiner and I step out, and as soon as we do, my dad closes the door. “I was not planning on interacting with your father.”

”I think you handled it pretty well. ‘She’ll be here by eight-thirty.’”

”Okay, that’s enough out of you.”

”What do you m-” I was off the ground and in Reiner’s arms before I could finish my sentence. “Not again. Can you put me down, please?”

”You act as if you don’t enjoy it.”

”Whatever, put me down.” Reiner obliges and we walk from my house to a stall in the middle of town that sells ice cream.

We both get vanilla, Reiner insists on paying and we sit on a nearby bench. I sat on the right and he, on the left. There was no draft and the day was warm. I hold Braun’s hand and he squeezes as a sign of acknowledgement. “Thank you for paying.” I say.

”What kind of man would I be if I didn’t?”

”Alright then. Hey, by the way, you told my dad that your mom knew we were going out. Was that true?”

”Oh God no. If my mom knew that then she would be disappointed in me. Not by the fact that I’m taking you out, but by the fact that my time is not being spent on helping come up with the next scheme for taking back the founding titan.

”And when my mom is disappointed, she acts like she isn’t but she becomes very passive. I don’t want that so it’s best not to mention it to her.”

”Oh. Let’s hope my dad doesn’t see your mom anytime soon. You know, so he won’t tell her.” I take a pause to enjoy some of my ice cream. “Enough talk about our parents. You mentioned talking about our darkest secrets and deepest fears.

”Do you want to start, Reiner?”

”Yeah, I brought it up so might as well. My darkest secret is probably that I leave the toilet seat up after using the restroom.”

”Shut up. That was funny, but I thought this was supposed to be serious.”

”Okay fine. I’m not sure of my darkest secret. However, my deepest fear is being wrong and having to live with the consequences. From what it seems, I’ve come pretty close to being wrong.”

”About what?” _It seems like an insensitive question, and it is, but I didn’t think about the consequences. How ironic._

”This seems like a very heavy topic. I think we should avoid it for right now. I shouldn’t have brought it up. We can talk about it another time. Our ice cream will melt if we neglect it for too long.”

Braun sits in comfortable silence while I suffer. He kept looking forward. Never toward me. But it didn’t matter because he was holding my hand. He kept squeezing to make sure I knew he was still thinking of me.

I began to find peace in the quiet as well.

It was only one-thirty by the time we finished up the sweet treat and began our journey to Reiner’s house. I still don’t know what he has in mind. We’ll have the whole house to ourselves…

Reiner unlocks the front door and allows me to go in first. He gets in and closes the door behind him. He takes off his shoes. I take off my shoes. I turn to look at him, and as soon as I do, my lips meet his. He pulls me in for a deep kiss.

I was so surprised that my eyes stayed open for a few seconds. I gave in. My eyelids come down and my hand goes up to massage his head. We stop to breathe.

”Let’s go to my room.” He doesn’t wait for a response. He grabs my arm and leads me to his bedroom.

He locks the door to his room. No one else is in the house so I’m guessing it is out of habit. Reiner then proceeds to give me orders.

”Take off your shirt and lay down on my bed facing the wall.”

I take off my shirt immediately, throw it across the room and get on the bed. I face the wall. My back towards Reiner. I hear him messing with his clothes. I assume he is also taking off his shirt.

Reiner climbs on the bed, next to me, and holds me. I feel his chest against my bare back. I feel the warmth of his breath on the nape of my neck. I didn’t feel empty before this, but now I felt whole.

We lay there. He plays with my hair with one hand, and he holds me with the other. He gives me kisses from my jawline to my shoulder. I’m left to stare at the wall. I don’t mind. Not one bit.

I fall asleep. It seems like time doesn’t pass when you are asleep. Time still passes. 

When I woke up, the sun was gone and it was silent. I assumed Reiner was asleep because he wasn’t moving. He doesn’t snore. He’s too alert. I moved a little and he woke up.

”Everything okay, y/n?” His voice was low. Like a morning voice, but in the evening.

”What time is it?”

”Shit. I’ve gotta get you home.” Reiner jumps up from the bed. He throws me my shirt and puts on his own. I get my top and my shoes on and we sprint out the door.

There was no uneasiness. Just exhilaration.

Reiner drops me off at my house and leaves, but not before giving me a goodbye kiss. I hope we plan another date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me any feedback you might have! Sorry if the end of this chapter seems a bit rushed. I'll update by January 8th because I plan to update once a week. Thank you for reading!


	4. Romeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. fluff. That's it.

Three days had gone by since Reiner and I had our date.

His touch was hard to forget. I lay in my bed, alone, waiting for something to happen… And then it did.

Something hits my window and I flinch. _What could’ve possibly hit my window? My room is on the second floor of my home._ I think nothing of it until something else hits my window only a couple seconds later.

I turn on my lamp. I open the curtains and find Reiner Braun throwing stones to get my attention. “Reiner? It’s midnight. What are you doing here?”

”Is it not obvious?” I’ll admit, I was ecstatic that he was here. He was on my mind and next thing I know, he is here to see me. “I was going to come over at a normal time but Zeke wanted to talk about Paradis and the mission.”

”Come inside, it’s cold out there.” I say. I go downstairs to open the front door for the guy. I try to stay silent, as I don’t want to wake up my parents. I let Braun in. “Take off your shoes but take ‘em with you. My parents knowing you’re here is not ideal.” I whisper.

I take Reiner up to my room and we sit on my bed. I asked him, “Do you want to go in further detail about why you’re here?”

”I wanted to see you. Feel your skin… on my skin.” His face was beet red.

”Don’t get embarrassed. Just the other day you were telling me to take off my clothes and get in your bed.”

”You didn’t have to bring that up.”

”Well why not? Did you not enjoy it?” What he said made me feel insecure. _He had put me in a vulnerable position by asking me to take my shirt off and he doesn’t even want to talk about it?_

I look down at the floor. I start to move but not voluntarily. Reiner was bouncing up and down doing who knows what causing me to bounce too. I hear him unbuckle his belt. I see a pair of pants, one sock, a shirt, and another sock fly across the room. I look back at Reiner to see him in only his underwear.

I turn my head back. I bring up my hand to my eyes to shield them from the naked man on my bed. “Uhh I’m sorry. Should I get out?”

_Was I supposed to see that? I mean he is in MY room. What does this mea-_

”Can I take your shirt off?” I ignore his body for a second to try to find his eyes.

I found them.

I was at a loss for words so I just nodded my head yes.

He pressed his hands against my figure and lifted my top upwards. I lifted my arms to make the task easier. My shirt was now off.

”And your bottoms?” He questioned.

I still couldn’t speak so I slipped my fingers into my waistband as if I were going to take off the only other major piece of clothing I had. Reiner prevented me from doing that.

”I want to be the one to take them off you.” His face screamed regret after he said that. I want to embarrass him a little more.

”Okay. Give me your hands.” I take his hands and put them on either side of my ribs. I slowly guided his hands down. I felt his fingernails trace over my body. It tickled, but I wanted more.

As long as it was Reiner.

His hands reach the top of my bottoms and I help him pull them off.

We are both almost completely exposed. Nothing but underwear.

It is my room so I have to set the guidelines for what will be going down. We can’t do anything noisy because my parents are home.

I lie down on my bed and gesture for him to come lie with me. This time, neither of us is facing a wall. We are facing each other.

We cover ourselves with a blanket and cuddle.

We embrace each other.

He wraps himself around my torso and I hug his head. I massage his scalp.

He is like a cat, in a sense. He only comes to see me when he wants something but I still love him because he is my blob of warmth.

He rubs against my tummy. It’s endearing.

He never once spoke ill of my looks. He also never really said anything about my appearance. Though, his physical touch is what makes me feel confident.

It is what makes me feel special to him.

I don’t know what we are. I don’t want to ask. At least not right now. Right now is my time to pay attention to his breathing patterns.

Right now, I just want to be with him. See him. Hear him. Feel him. 

_Reiner brain rot._

I feel myself drifting. My eyelids begin to close. I can worry about getting Reiner out of the house in the morning. As long as neither of my parents barge into my room and see the pile of clothes tailored to a six-foot man, or the naked, six-foot man in my bed, I am all good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback as it is always appreciated. I love writing fluff so this chapter was self-indulgent more than anything else. I hope to update every week but homework be kicking my butt.


End file.
